Pokemon Learning League Finding Distance
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Clemont, Dawn, Cilan, Iris and Bonnie arrive in Viridian City in the evening and look around for a bit. Afterwards, they go to the Pokemon Center to have dinner and turn in for the night. The next morning, they decide on where they're going to go next.


Pokemon Learning League

Finding Distance

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Bonnie, Dedenne, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Clemont, Iris and Axew arriving in Viridian City on a clear night with the stars visible in the sky and a full moon shining. Dawn looks up at them.)_

Dawn: _(sighs.)_ The stars are really beautiful, aren't they?

Piplup: Piplup.

Clemont: They sure are, and so is the moon tonight.

_(They continue on down the street.)_

Cilan: This is a really nice city.

Bonnie: Yeah, it is.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Bonnie's stomach grumbles. Dedenne's does the same.)_

Clemont: You two getting hungry?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Dedenne: Dede.

Clemont: Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center.

_(They head down the street, arrive at the Pokemon Center, and head inside.)_

Nurse Joy: Hello, there.

Dawn: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: How can I help you tonight?

Clemont: We'd like to rest up our Pokemon and get something to eat.

Nurse Joy: Of course. The food's right over there.

_(They hand her their Pokemon and head over to the waiting area. They each grab a plate and head up to the food stand. Minutes later, they go over to the table with their food, sit down and start eating.)_

All _(satisfied)_: Mmm.

Dawn: That was really good.

Clemont: Yeah. You know, this is a pretty nice city.

Bonnie: Hey, guys. Do you think we should check out more of it?

_(Nurse Joy comes over with their Poke Balls, Piplup, Dedenne and Axew.)_

Nurse Joy: Guys, I'm happy to say that your Pokemon are doing much better.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They go back to their respective trainers.)_

Iris: Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: No problem.

_(She walks away.)_

Iris: So, where do you think we should head to now?

Clemont: Well, right now, it's getting late. How about we decide tomorrow morning?

Dawn: All right. I'll go get a map.

_(She gets up from the table, goes over to a corner and gets a map. She returns to the group.)_

Dawn: Here it is

_(They finish up their food head over to the bathroom. Cilan and Clemont go inside, change into their pajama and bush their teeth. They come out and Bonnie, Dawn and Iris go in and do the same thing. Then, they get to their room and get into their beds.) _

Bonnie: So, do you think there'll be some good places to see here?

Iris: Who knows, Bonnie? There might be.

Bonnie: Oh, okay.

Clemont: Well, good night, guys.

_(They lay down and fall asleep. Hours later, we cut an outside shot of the Pokemon Center with the Sun slowing rising and a golden-yellow color falls over the Center Then, we dissolve inside where we see the gang still sleeping and the sunlight slowly lights up the room. Clemont wakes up, yawns and stretches his arms. The others do the same.)_

Clemont: Morning, guys.

Bonnie: Good morning, Clemont.

Clemont: Did you sleep well, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Yes, I did.

Dedenne: Dede.

Clemont: Well, that's good.

_(They get up, stretch out a bit, and fix up the beds. They then head over to the bathroom to change into their regular clothing and freshen up. Minutes later, they head up to the front lobby.)_

Nurse Joy: Good morning, everyone.

All: Morning.

Nurse Joy: Did you all sleep well?

Dawn: Yes, we did.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(They head over to the food stand and get some steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, natto and nori. Now, they head over to the table, sit down and start eating.)_

All: Ahh.

Piplup _(satisfied)_: Piplup.

Axew _(satisfied)_: Axew

Dedenne _(satisfied)_: Dede.

Iris: Ahh that hit the spot.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: You said it.

_(They finish up their breakfast. Dawn takes out the map and they all look over it. The map accurately shows where the cities, forests, caves and mountains are and the size of them.)_

Cilan: Okay, where do you think is a good place?

_(They all think for a minute.)_

Dawn: How about here?

_(She points to Lavender Town.)_

Clemont _(intrigued)_: Oh, Lavender Town sounds good. What do you guys say?

_(They all nod their heads.)_

Clemont: Okay, it's settled then.

Bonnie _(thinking)_: Hmm.

Iris: What is it, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Could we stop to check Pewter and Cerulean City along the way?

Cilan: Of course we can.

Bonnie: Great. _(Curiously.)_ Oh and how far do we need to go?

Dawn: Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Ada will know something about this. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Ada, who is making some special breakfast food.)_

Ada: Good morning, guys. How are you doing?

Iris: We're doing well, Ada. Uh, what are you making there?

Ada: I'm making some hot congee, har gao, some cheong fan & cha leung and dim sum.

Iris: Oh, that sounds good.

Ada: Yeah. So, what are you doing?

Cilan: We're going to go to Lavender Town after we look around the rest of Viridian City.

Ada: Oh, that's interesting.

Dawn: Oh, it will be, but we first need to know how far we have to go to get there, so do you know how we can find that out?

Ada: Of course. To do that, you first have to find the values for the speed and the time. They'll tend to vary depending on how fast you're going or how long it'll take you to get somewhere.

Clemont: All right, what else?

Ada: Once you've found those values, now you multiply them together and you get you answer. Keep in mind that if the units of time in the speed value are different from the ones in your time value, you'll have to covert one or the other so they're compatible. Like, if the time is in days, covert them in into the number of hours that make them up.

Dawn: So, doing that can help out?

Ada: Yes, it can. However, it's important to know that this formula is meant to give a simplistic view of how you're moving along. It doesn't accurately reflect your actual movements.

Dawn: Oh, all right.

Ada: So, how about I show you guys something?

Iris: Sure thing.

Axew: Axew.

_(Pan right to a side panel.)_

Ada: Well, you guys up for it?

Clemont: Yep.

Ada: Okay, then. Here, this boy in Veilstone City is going to Celestic on his bike at 13 M.P.H. How many miles will he travel in 7 and a half hours?

Cilan: He'll go 97.5 miles.

Ada: All right, Cilan. This girl is going to Azalea Town from Violet City on foot. How many miles will she travel in 4 days?

Bonnie: 288 miles.

Ada: Very good, Bonnie. Finally, this guy is going 16 M.P.H. on his bike from Undella Town to Castelia City. How many miles will he travel in 3 days?

Dawn: He'll go 1152 miles.

Ada: You got it, Dawn. You guys did very well.

Dawn: Thanks, Ada.

Piplup: Piplup.

Ada: No problem, Dawn. Well, I better get back to this breakfast. See you guys later.

Bonnie: See you.

Dedenne: Dede

_(Clemont puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Cilan: So, guys, what do you say we do something before we get going?

Clemont: All right, Cilan. Let's see if the viewers want to do it before we start.

Iris: Okay. _(She glances over to the viewers.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to a map of the Kanto region and images of the gang traveling at certain points.)_

Clemont: All right, let's do it. Right now, we're going go from here to Pewter City. How many miles will we go in 28 hours? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ 84 miles. All right, then.

Iris: Here, we're leaving Pewter and heading to Cerulean City. How many miles would we go in a day and a half? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ 108 miles. Okay.

Dawn: Now, here we're leaving Cerulean City and arriving in Lavender Town. How many miles would we go 2 days? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ 144 miles. You got it.

Cilan: Lastly, how many miles would we go in those four days together? (He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)

_(Cut back to them and Bonnie casually speaks.)_

Bonnie: You guys did great.

Dedenne: Dedenne.

Cilan: Well, let's get going.

_(They get up from their table, get their bags and leave the Center. They head down the street and come to the Viridian City gym. The big badge symbol of the gym is carved above the entrance.)_

Cilan: This is a pretty impressive-looking gym.

Dawn: Yeah. Whoever's the gym leader here must be a tough one.

Piplup _(agreeing)_: Piplup, Piplup.

_(They continue on down the street. A few minutes later, they come to a uniquely designed building with a slanted roof. Iris looks up at it)_

Iris: Hey, look at this place.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: What do you think it is?

Dawn: I don't know.

_(As they ponder about it, Bonnie spots a man walking by. He has short, dark blue hair, brown eyes, a light green short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers. She goes up to him.)_

Bonnie: Excuse me, sir. What kind of place is that?

_(She points to the building.)_

Man: Oh, that's the Trainer House. It's where many tough trainers come to battle each other.

Bonnie: All right, thanks.

_(She returns to the others.)_

Bonnie: This place is where a lot of tough trainers come to battle.

Dawn: That's cool.

_(They resume looking around. As they do, they see various places, from restaurants and cafes to many Pokemon and food stores.)_

Iris: Man, Viridian has a lot of really great places to eat here.

Axew: Axew, Axew.

Dawn: Yeah, not to mention the stores they have.

Piplup: Pip-Piplup.

Cilan: Speaking of which, we better stop at one and get some supplies.

Clemont: All right, Cilan.

_(They all turn to the audience.)_

All: Thank you, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Dedenne: Dede.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them outside a Poke Market.)_

Clemont: That was an interesting episode. Did you like it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay. Then, we'll see you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and go inside the market. Then, we iris out to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
